


Is it?

by homulily



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, this was supposed to be fluffy and romantic but that didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homulily/pseuds/homulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday, Ezio!" "Is it?" </p>
<p>While trying to avoid a birthday party of his sister's design, Ezio finds himself unable to avoid an honest conversation with Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlen/gifts).



> It's Ezio's birthday. It's also my friend's birthday. I was supposed to write fluffy ConEzio, but I failed. I wrote this and it's finished. I guess it's ConEzio if you squint. Um. They kiss the next day. Also, do you ever think about how Ezio canonically hates his birthday because I sure do.

June 24.

Ezio always tried to work in such a way that that date would simply pass him by, as if it was like any other day. Better yet, he liked to imagine the day hadn’t happened, like flipping a day by day calendar only to find there was no page in between June 23 and June 25. But someone would always remember. Someone would always remind him that there was a page there, and then try to glue the June 24 page to his face. It wasn’t like he forgot about it. He was always aware of it, but for once in his life, he tried to be optimistic about something. He hoped that one year the day would pass by as he imagined it would. But in all the years he had been alive, that had never happened. Someone always wanted to celebrate the crushing guilt he carried with him. Someone always wanted to celebrate the fact he was alive.

 He was alive. As aware as he was of his birthday, it was always far stranger to remember he was still alive. There were so many chances for his life to be taken from him, and yet he remained on this Earth all the same. He could’ve slipped and fell when climbing with Federico. One of Cristina’s father’s guards could’ve done their job too well. Countless of guards could’ve done so. Every target, every painting in his bedroom, one right move and they might still be alive. However, that wasn’t what he was thinking about, despite how many times he’d evaded death. No, time and time again he found himself fixated on one thought. He was still alive, while his father and brothers were not. He was already older than Federico would ever be, and he knew that soon enough he would be older than his father. Ezio saw no reason to celebrate any of that.

Still, time moved on. There would always be a June 24 in between June 23 and June 25. And someone would always remember that that day marked another year he was still alive. Usually it was Claudia, using her position in Monterrigioni to plan a surprise party that never surprised him. And if he was away from home, he could expect those around him to know either way, having received a letter from his dear sister informing them of the “special day” weeks before. This year he had elected to stay in the commune, at least to make things easier on her. Ezio pretended he didn’t notice the large shipments she was receiving, or the caterers, or even the unexpected guests that just so happened to be in the area this time of year. These guests were supposed to be his friends, but honestly, the majority of them were closer to what others would call allies. Of the guests, the only one who was truly unexpected was Connor, an American assassin whom Ezio had trained with when he was younger.

Connor and Ezio had first met years ago, when Giovanni brought Ezio along with him to America on a “business trip”. The two didn’t get along then, but their relationship developed into a rivalry a few years later, when Ezio returned to America with Mario, now knowing the truth of his father’s business. Nowadays, they could get along if a mission required them to, but even that was a bit of a stretch. Ezio wasn’t sure why his sister had decided to invite him, though the other assassin couldn’t make his birthday any worse. Did Connor just really happen to be in the area? Or had every other possible person been busy and so Claudia settled with inviting him?

Either one could have easily been true, but he realized that at this point in time it really didn’t matter. It was 6 PM, around the time Claudia would send someone up to his bedroom with an “emergency” which would end up being an excuse to bring him to his surprise party. Of course, he wasn’t in his bedroom now, and he rarely ever was. More accurately then, it was around the time Claudia would send several people all over the city to search for him and then to inform him of the ever so urgent party. While he was staying home to make things easier for her, he also remained optimistic that he might be able to skip his own party. She would have to give up eventually after all. It was for this reason that he was currently sitting on the edge of an old tower, one specifically chosen for this special day. Despite its age, the tower was rather tall and mostly intact. There were a few gaps here and there, and the stairs had crumbled apart at least a hundred years ago. Very few ladders would be able to reach where he was perched, and he knew that none of the ladders in Monterrigioni would even get close. The only way to get to him was by climbing and while some people may have been able to reach him that way, they would have to know he was there first. But he knew the places Claudia checked for him, and he knew the places she’d check as a final last resort as well. She wouldn’t find this tower, as clever and annoyingly determined as she was.

The sun wouldn’t be setting for another few hours, but Ezio hoped he would be able to see the sunset from this point. He preferred that quiet and lonely event to the loud party he would have to pretend to enjoy. But… it would’ve made his sister happy. He’d probably laugh while having a glass of wine with his allies, or friends, or well, he’d likely forget the difference at that point. There would be plenty of women at the party, and he’d talk to a few before spending the rest of the night with only one. By the next day, they would probably never speak again. Or maybe it would be the next week, at most the next month.

He let out a sigh, wondering if he should just give in, when he heard something hit the side of the building. Ezio looked over to see a figure, clad in formalwear, scaling the tower. Technically, he could have thrown a rock at them or even said something, but instead he waited for them to reach the top. He didn’t have to wait long, as he soon found himself face to face with Connor. Perhaps then, his sister had earnestly invited him. Maybe she had misunderstood something their uncle had said about Ezio’s training and thought the two of them were old friends. Or maybe still, she had no qualms about involving someone passing by in her intricate birthday plans.

Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Ezio was quicker, already knowing what was likely in store.

“I assume you’re here to tell me my sister has broken her leg, or the Templars are planning to attack our stronghold or- It doesn’t matter. I know. Let’s get this over with.”

“Your sister is fine. I only wish to ask if I might join you.”

He sounded genuine, but it still could be one of Claudia’s plots.

“I can’t stop you.”

“You could.”

Ezio sighed, rolling his eyes, “I won’t.”

Connor moved to sit next to him on the ledge, and they both looked out towards the sky. He waited to be scolded about not attending the party, but Connor didn’t say anything. He was quiet, taking in everything for himself. The silence that he had earlier found thrilling now felt uncomfortable, as if something needed to be said.

“Why are you here.”

“I do not plan on forcing you to attend. Claudia did not send me, nor did anyone else,” Connor said, calmly avoiding the question.

“Why.”

“I wanted to see where you were. I was curious. Claudia could not find you and-“

“It was a challenge to you? You wanted to spar with me again? See who was better now that we’re older?”

“I thought you might be upset.”

He found himself speechless. He felt almost insulted, like he should have rebuked Connor’s statement immediately. Even though he knew he wasn’t wrong. No, he was spot on. Ezio frowned.

“I don’t see the point.”

“In the party?”

“Perhaps.”

Connor continued to look outwards, and for whatever reason, he felt as if he needed to keep talking.

“It just reminds me… of how long it’s been. Of how I still have yet to avenge their deaths. Their murderer still lives, and yet I’m supposed to drink and be merry. Pretend none of it bothers me.”

While they both knew of each other’s pasts, it wasn’t the sort of thing they talked about. As kids, they cared more about who could run the fastest (it was Ezio) or who could climb a tree the fastest (that was Connor). Aside from that, Ezio never talked about it. Not with his sister, or his uncle, and of course, not with his mother. So then why was he talking about it now?

“You don’t have to pretend.”

“Claudia wouldn’t like for me to s-“

“I already told you. I am not asking you to go to the party. We can stay here.”

“We?”

At that, the other assassin seemed to grow flustered, though Ezio had never seen him flustered so he had to guess that was what that expression meant.

“I did not mean- If you would like for me to leave… I only-“

Connor’s hands went to his upper chest, almost to his neck. He looked as if to grasp something, but his necklace didn’t lie as low as whatever his hands were trying to fiddle with.

“I understand,” Connor said, finally finishing the thought he had started. He paused, waiting for Ezio to say something, but when nothing was said, it seemed he felt the need to keep talking as well.

“I am not fond of parties either.”

Somehow, Ezio laughed. It wasn’t a full laugh, but he was smiling for the first time today. He knew that wasn’t what Connor meant. Neither of them had to say it, but this time it wasn’t because they were avoiding talking about it. They both knew.

They both knew what it was like to lose someone, and someone who meant the world to you at that. They knew what it was like to feel that sorrow turn to rage all too quickly. Living every day in an attempt to end another’s life because… Because that was the only thing they knew how to do.

Ezio glanced at Connor, noticing his hands were still in the same position as before. He placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, causing Connor to shift his focus immediately. Now he remembered. He remembered his uncle hugging Connor close as if they were family and Connor grimacing all the while. But Connor wasn’t grimacing now. He looked more surprised than anything. Ezio retracted his hand, and they looked away from each other again.

“Are you upset?” Connor asked.

“Hm?”

“That I am here.”

“No, I…” he was smiling again, “I already told you. I can’t stop you.”

“Did you want to?”

“No, but…”

“What is it?”

Ezio stood up, stretching as he spoke.

“We can’t stay here. Claudia might get worried the Templars actually did attack us. Besides, amico, you’re dressed so nicely… I couldn’t let you miss the party, could I?”

Connor’s brow furrowed, “Are you pretending?”

“Ah, you caught me. Yes, I am- after all, we’re not exactly friends, are we?”

That word never seemed to fit them.

 


End file.
